23 PJO Quotes
by PercabethIsSupreme
Summary: 23 funny quotes from all PJO books *Disclamer* Not a story. just a list. A small list.


1)"Ever had a flying burrito hit you? Well, it's a deadly projectile, right up there with cannonballs and grenades."

2)"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."...I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at me. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."

3)"It seemed weird calling a teenager 'sir' but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then, they blew stuff up

4)"In a way, it's nice to know that there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some devine force is really trying to mess up your day."

5)"You deal with mythological stuff for a few years, you learn that paradises are usually places where you get killed."

6)"Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" I asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

7)"Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."

8)"Yay! Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!

Tyson"

9)"Jumping out a window five hundred feet aboveground is not usually my idea of fun. Especially when I'm wearing bronze wings and flapping my arms like a duck."

10)"The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeleton army that had come to kill us."

11)"My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."

12)(""Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or..."

"Or we'll die?" I guessed.

"Well...after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."

"Let's avoid the swords," I decided."

13)""What if it lines up like it did in the Trojan War...Athena versus Poseidon?"

"I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?""

14)""So, you wrecked Alcatraz Island, made Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people, but at least you're safe."

"Yep, that pretty much covers it.""

15)""Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?"

"He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."

"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."

"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'""

16)"She glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then she did sokmethign that surprised me even more. She kissed me.  
"Be careful seaweed brain." She said putting on her invisiable cap and disappearing.  
I probably would have sat there all day, trying to remember my name, but then the sea demons came."

17)""You drool when you sleep.""

18)"Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment,as if the garment was stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?"

19)"Annabeth: "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy: "Will you stop calling me that?"

Annabeth: "You know you love it.""

20)"Percy (to Annabeth): "If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you."  
Silena: "Awww . . . Percy, that is so sweet!"  
Annabeth: "Shut up, Silena.""

21)"My mom's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that."

22)"'Love conquers all,' Aphrodite promised. 'Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?'

'Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?'

'Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart.'"

And last, but not least, the best.

23)"Remake the world, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world."


End file.
